


Levament

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/M, Fem!Senku, Fingering, Kissing, Non-Con/Rape elements, Rape Roleplay, Requited Love, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, TKS, TKS - Love Confession, TKSTsukasaandUSAShipsMonth, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, held captive, mentions of molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Tsukasa would do anything for the person he fell in love with forever ago. Senku confesses her love, and later her fantasy. It all works in the end.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: TKS Tsukasa Ship Month & USA Ship Month - August 2020





	Levament

Senku looks down to the plate of food in front of her. It’s the thirtieth dinner. She’s losing hope and fast. Her eyes are glazed over as she looks at her captor. The captor she’s known since she was the wee age of 10. 

“Go on, you said ramen was your favorite before right? Try it this time, I’m certain you’ll like it.” 

She takes her chopsticks and says a low note of gratitude. After all, she remembers when she didn’t do that and how upset he had gotten. Who would’ve known, Shishiou Tsukasa, Japan’s strongest high school primate, her childhood friend, would be this way. 

She swallows down the noodles without chewing. Without tasting. 

“Well?” His voice is almost demanding. 

It’s sickening. Senku hates it. They’ve had ramen the past six days. He’s trying to perfect his cooking for her. She wants to cry but sucks it up before it can happen. 

“I love it Tsukasa-senpai, thank you.” She smiles to him and they meet eyes. 

His brighten at her. Those dim garnet eyes glimmering at her happiness. 

She has to finish dinner. If not, he gets upset. After dinner she is taken to the shower, then the bath. He presses close to her and kisses at her neck between the steam of the hot water. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

He doesn’t even let her walk to her own bedroom. Or what she assumes is her bedroom. A small room once used for his sister turned into a prison for her. Tsukasa lays her down between the sheets and smiles while feeling up her torso. 

Beautiful isn’t something Senku has ever particularly cared about. Sure, she had insecurities about her small, barely B cup breasts. The ones that Tsukasa’s massive hands practically swallow whole. He rubs at her nipple and she shakes her head. He shushes her like always. 

Senku looks up at him in the darkness. Tsukasa is a beautiful man. Attractive. Anyone would be lucky to have him. So how had she ended up under him now. In his house. Captured by her upper class-man. She knew he still goes to the school. Knew he was being asked out by girls daily. And somehow she was the ever so _lucky_ one. 

Tsukasa’s fingers penetrate her without warning and she writhes. They’re thick and she still hasn’t gotten used to it. He had started _this_ part fourteen days ago. It started with rubbing her through her specially picked out lace panties. Then managed to trickle into this. Now it was a nightly occurrence of him fingering her until she cries and fakes orgasm for him. Her insides are still raw from the night before, and she hates to admit some of it isn’t faked. This is Tsukasa after all. 

“I think you’re ready for me now, my love.” He whispers into her ear. Trailing his kisses down her neck and to her pert nipple. 

She shakes her head. No. There’s no way he’d fit inside her. She feels her heart speed and her fists ball harder in the sheets. 

“No, T-Tsukasa I-“ 

She feels it against her thigh. It’s massive. It shuts her up and sends a betraying sense of excitement down her torso. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time, Senku.” The fingers crook and pull out, only for a third finger to join and push back into her. 

She grabs at the bedsheets and shakes her head. 

“You’re too big.” She whimpers out to him. 

“Shhh,” he shushes her, “I believe in you.” 

He effortlessly lifts her legs. She knew he knew she wouldn’t run. Not after he had shown her before how strong he really was. 

He lines himself up with her. Pushes the head in slow. Her eyes go wide. She tries to find some grasp. Some hold and her eyes fix on the fake, glow in the dark stars decorating her room ceiling. 

The stretch is unbearable. And she is sure she is bleeding.

“Yes, you feel so good.” Tsukasa presses his mouth to her neck, sucking the exposed skin. 

“You’re hurting me!” She yells at him. He places his hand over her mouth again as he finds himself filling her to the hilt. It feels like it’s tearing her apart. 

“That’s not a good way to address your senpai.”

She doesn’t move her eyes away from the glowing star patterns above her. Of course. She must be as pliant as a feather. Not only physically. 

He removes his hand from her mouth. Her breath is shaky. She tries again. 

“Senpai... please... be more gentle, I-it hurts.” 

She knew he was smiling at her. She swallows thick as he thrusts into her. Slow and steady. Gentle, like caressing a baby bird in bath water. And as he begins an easy rhythm, the pain subsides. A weird buzz of pleasure hits her. It’s different from the fingers. Warm, intimate. It feels similar to how his tongue had been in the bathtub against her clit yesterday. 

She’s finds her upper body still tense as her lower body is gifted these sensations. Becoming more fluid, wet. He’s moaning in her ear. It’s hot, warm. Until now he’s never once touched her with the thing. And now, he’s deprived himself so much of it he went all in, she thinks. 

“Does it feel good?” He asks her. “You feel so good.” He grabs her by the hips. Pulls her onto him and she gasps loud. It’s an insatiable burn. One that pierces her insides and makes her feel almost sick. But it’s good, even as his thrusts became less fluid and more sporadic. 

“Senpai,” she grabs at him, “senpai I love you.” 

That’s how she had gotten here. A month ago, just outside of a bathroom she had caught him coming out of. Just after realizing her feelings for him. Her childhood friend she never thought would do this. With her pinky in her ear she had smirked and completely confessed to him. 

He had seemed so shocked. And to be honest, she was sure she would be rejected. But now, she knew Tsukasa had simply been holding back all this time. 

“I love you, Senku, my angel,” he presses his thumb to her clit, letting his hip movements create the stimulation there. She feels herself moving with him now. Counting the seconds until she knew she’d climax. The stimulation. The emotions behind every word and action up until this point. She cries out when he pours himself inside of her. Her own orgasm hits her. She feels her now wet cunt clench around the thickness of him. 

She pants for what feels like hours with him. The sweat forming on her body sliding down her torso. 

“When will you let me go Tsukasa?” She whispers to him. “Don’t you love me?”

He shushes her again and presses their lips together. She wishes their first kiss had been less forced, but at least now she had no will to fight back against it. Instead, she reciprocate it. 

“I’ll keep you here, under the stars with me forever, because you let me.” He pauses, “I can’t get that image of your confession out of my head.. outside of a bathroom- catching me right where I was right in front of everyone, it’s so like you.” His laugh makes her heart flutter but tears dare to grow in her eyes. 

“I love you, Tsukasa.” She says again, as if trying desperately to reach out to the man she grew up with. The one she fell in love with. The one she clearly never knew. 

“I love you, Senku.”  
He connects their lips again. 

And again. And again. 

-

Senku rubs her hair fast with the fluffy, pink towel. She’s now dressed in button down galaxy pajamas. Walking to the kitchen she smiles at the calendar on the fridge. She had made it. One whole month. 

“Tsukasa~” She chimes out of the kitchen and into the living room. He looks up from the floor. The girl walks to him, making her rightful seat in his lap. 

“You did so good.” She says while pressing against him. “And I still have three more days to recover before rejoining society and getting back to work.” 

Looking up into the others eyes, she realizes the uncertainty there. 

“There’s something bothering you?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, I’m your fiancée so don’t make me fight for an honest answer.” Senku pokes at his chest. 

Tsukasa laughs and presses a too sweet kiss against her forehead. “I know the whole month has been leading up to this- but I want you to know that I would never actually...”

Crimson eyes widen in surprise. The scientist never thought her fiancé would be so concerned about it. Still, she couldn’t help but smile at him. Shaking her head, she reassures him. 

“Oh don’t worry about that, it was my fantasy after all, I wouldn’t ask you to role play for an entire month if I didn’t trust you, so don’t be dumb and quit worrying,” She pauses, “I can’t believe you brought up my actual confession to you though- that was years ago and you still remember?”

“Of course I do,” he chuckles, “and I _do_ think about it everyday, because you were so cute.” 

Senku rolls her eyes, light pink showing in her cheeks. “You were the one who stuttered over his words and almost fainted.”

At her words Tsukasa only nods and leans in for a kiss. They stay that way a moment before parting as coming together again. Their new string of kisses becomes slow, easy. It felt brand new, despite that they’ve done this plenty of times. After a month of playing themselves up it was certainly a nice wind down. 

A broad hand feels up her back. It rubs gentle circles of comfort there. She smiles against his lips after stopping their new rhythm. 

“Ah, you’ve got yourself turned on already Tsukasa.”

“Can’t help that, I love kissing you.” 

She shifts herself to straddle his thigh and pin him to the back of the couch with her upper body. Small breasts squished between them. 

“Show me the real you.”

“Already?” Tsukasa chuckles as his hand turns to her front, gliding softly up her stomach. “Have you already healed?”

“Mmm.” She doesn’t answer and starts pressing kisses to his neck. He obliges, feeling the goosebumps forming under his touch. 

“You just love having sex with me that much? Even if I molested you for the last two weeks?”

She chuckles, “shhhh” She shushes him with a knowing grin on her face. That’s just as he’s done the past month to her. 

Still, he can’t help but remark. “You’re resting after this.” 

“Very well then.” Senku squeaks just after saying this. Tsukasa had found one of her still sensitive nipples. 

“I’ll show you how much I love you again.”

“Again.” She repeats and their mouths meet. Much more tender, loving, and passionate than before. 

It’d be awhile before they did anything so drawn out and dedicated again. Although, Senku senses it brought something nice to the atmosphere. Especially now they were able to be intimate with each other without the act. Something to look forward to. The reality behind the act. 

Tsukasa was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not used to writing m/f so sorry if it sounds strange but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
